


Waiting for it

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Modern Era, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin sits by the lake and grieves.





	

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_ – Hamilton

* * *

 

It's quiet at the lake, but then it always is.

His grief disappearing into the water, the silent anguish pouring out one tear drop at a time, it is as if it were only yesterday, not a millennium ago, that he'd lost everything, that he'd lost _him_. The agony of it is ever-fresh, tearing into his chest and rending him into bones and blood and pain, but it doesn't matter how much he tries to escape. The memories find him anyway.

Sometimes Merlin wishes for an ending to it all. Sometimes he imagines death so much it feels more like a memory than something he wants so desperately to attain. Poisons, sharp knives, bullets are nothing to him. He'd tried them all and would again.

But for now, all he can do is sit by the lake's edge and watch his tears fall - and hope for grief's end. At last.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
